Juego antes de navidad
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: El mejor detective de San Petersburgo, tiene que encontrar al mejor criminal de la ciudad, pero, ¡què será lo que encuentre realmente?, regalo para Rebelde y Angelical por el intercambio de Faby-nan


**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se precentan no son míos, son del extra-fabuloso Hidekaz!

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene Yaoi, lemmon y las siguientes parejas: Iván/Matthew e Iván/Eduard; si no te gustan, aùn puedes salir de aquí.

Priveeeet!

Bueno, en primera, aquí traigo mi fic para el intercambio navideño que organizó y en el que alegremente me tocó dedicar el mío a una autora que está entre mis favoritas

Entonces es para **Rebelde y Angelical **(espero que lo disfrutes) y sin más…

* * *

><p><strong>Juego antes de Navidad.<strong>

Aquella mañana del 24 de Diciembre, Iván Braginski se despertó con la naturalidad de siempre: un gran suspiro, una mirada alrededor para darse cuenta de que todo estaba en orden, desde su uniforme con su gran gabardina, colgados dentro del viejo armario, hasta el cuerpo tibio del rubio que dormía a su lado.

Se levantó en silencio, cuidando de no despertar a su amante y entró en el baño, para procurarse una ducha con agua caliente; luego tomó el uniforme y finalmente, cuando creyó todo listo, se acercó entonces a su pareja, para darle un beso en los labios.

—Iván tiene que irse a trabajar ahora, ¿_da_? —le susurró, cosa que hizo que el joven se despertara, algo sobresaltado.

—Oh, Iván… lo siento… ahora mismo te haré el desayuno —dijo apurado, haciendo ademán de levantarse y estirando un brazo para buscar sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche.

—No es necesario: hoy Iván tiene que llegar temprano al trabajo, además, hoy tendrás mucho trabajo con la cena para los dos… —agregó, reflexionando en lo pesado que era preparar la cena de Navidad.

—Ah… bueno… si te parece bien —agregó el menor, algo apenado.

—_Da_, me parece, nos veremos más tarde, pequeño… —le susurró, saliendo del cuarto.

—¡Trata de llegar temprano! —Logró escuchar el ruso cuando había salido ya.

—Eso haré… —murmuró más para sí mismo y comenzó a caminar por las nevadas calles de San Petersburgo; ese día hacía un frío especialmente intenso, llegándole a calar los huesos incluso a él, tan acostumbrado a ello.

Anduvo pues, un rato considerable, algunas veces caminando por amplias calles y otras más, entrando por estrechos callejones, como si esperara perder a alguien de vista, cosa que se notaba mucho más lógica, cuando daba la vuelta para vigilar detrás de él. Poco después, llegó al lugar que había estado esperando:

Un edificio de tres pisos, viejo y poco cuidado, con la pintura desgastada, cayéndose por los lados, se levantaba sin llamar la atención, detrás de dos edificios mucho más grandes, con oficinas de negocios que lo opacaban aún más que su propio aspecto. Pero pese al poco atractivo de la fachada, a Iván le gustaba aquel lugar: nadie habría podido elegir mejor locación para el tipo de trabajo que habría de desarrollarse ahí.

El hombre alto, penetró en la estancia principal: un amplio saloncito con sólo una pequeña chimenea, que había de dar calor a todo el primer piso. Él la encendió con cuidado y prendió las luces para apreciar mejor: unos sillones en un lado de la sala y su escritorio del otro, era lo único que había en el lugar; Iván se sentó en el escritorio y tomó uno de los papeles que había ahí, justo encima de una pila de carpetas con más papeles.

Contrario a lo que podría pensarse con esto, él no era un hombre de oficina, ni arreglaba pequeños documentos o recibía llamadas; no, él era mucho mejor que eso: era el detective más importante de media Rusia y claro, lo que tenía en las manos era un informe detallado y casi completo del caso del "Criminal de los juegos" responsable de por lo menos 15 asesinatos en lo que iba del año y de la desaparición de 3 personas en la última semana.

—¿Dónde está? —Murmuró Iván, contrariado; él… el único criminal que parecía poder burlarse de él. Porque a todos los demás los había atrapado en menos de dos meses, pero este "Criminal de los juegos"… poco más de un año en su búsqueda y no lo tenía… aún.

Se levantó del escritorio y tomó otro papel que tenía sobre uno de los sillones: la última pista que tenía de él y la que seguramente lo llevaría al criminal… Iván sonrió: lo atraparía solo, como cualquiera de las otras veces, él, sin ninguna ayuda había cobrado venganza algunas veces, sí, tenía cierta manía por identificarse con las víctimas y muchas ocasiones… el victimario terminaba cambiando de rol.

El ruso volvió a salir a la calle; llevaba una mano dentro del bolsillo del arma y en la otra una dirección con mapa; siguió las instrucciones de la hoja, llegando en pocos minutos al lugar donde quería.

Entró a aquel callejón, con cautela, apretando fuertemente la pistola dentro de su abrigo, mirando alrededor; según lo que había descubierto, en ese lugar habían secuestrado a las 3 personas que aún permanecían desaparecidas y si tenía un poco de suerte…

—Va a caerse, señor —Iván giró la vista rápidamente, sobresaltado; dio un largo suspiro cuando vio a un joven bien abrigado de cabellos rubios y lentes, que le miraba desde el extremo de la calle— tenga cuidado— repitió él— hay… un agujero grande en medio de la calle… puede caerse.

—_Spacibo_ —respondió el mayor, sonriéndole al chico, aunque aparentemente esto sólo logró intimidarlo y hacerlo que echara a correr de ahí— bueno, entonces —decidió acercarse a donde el rubio le había indicado; ahí efectivamente había un bache grande, pero en el fondo había…— es una… —murmuró mientras se agachaba para ver mejor y de pronto… todo se puso negro.

****o****

Iván abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada, aunque lo único que podía ver en ese momento eran sombras… trató de ponerse en pie pero el cuerpo le pesaba. Tampoco lograba escuchar nada y por el poco frío que sentía, dedujo que ya no estaba en el callejón, pero que tampoco estaba más seguro que ahí.

Cuando al fin pudo levantarse, miró alrededor, sus ojos ya se había acostumbrado a la poca luz del lugar, pero seguía sin parecerle remotamente familiar: parecía una bodega, una muy grande, con un techo a por lo menos 20 metros de altura y llena de cajas que se apilaban casi hasta el tope.

—¡Ah!, hasta que por fin, el gran Iván Braginski se ha despertado —dijo una voz semi-robótica; el ruso volteó, esperando encontrarse a alguien, pero lo único que vio era una pequeña pantalla, aparentemente de computadora, en una de las esquinas de la bodega; se acercó a ella, aunque no se veía rostro alguno, sólo el torso abrigado de un hombre, no muy corpulento al parecer.

—Dime dónde estoy —exigió Iván, sin apenas una muestra de estar nervioso o preocupado.

—Eh, eh, eh… aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo: creo que deberías haberlo notado —comentó; su voz parecía estar siendo manipulada por alguna máquina especial, por lo que el ruso no podía identificarla— pero bueno detective, me parece que responderé tu pregunta: estás en una bodega de aparatos electrónicos, a las afueras de la ciudad claro —agregó riendo un poco— y me parece, detective… que ahora forma parte de uno de mis juegos…

—No voy a hacer nada de eso… —murmuró el detective, mirando desafiante la pantalla.

—Bueno, no te traje aquí para que decidieras tú: lo harás o explotarás junto con esta bodega —Iván abrió los ojos— sí: hay explosivos por todo el lugar; tienes 6 horas para salir de ahí o eso hará "boom" —el ruso se mordió el labio; bien podría salir si rompía alguna de las puertas, pero…— ¡oh, no!, sé lo que estás pensando, detective: no te recomiendo que fuerces ninguna puerta, porque en ese caso, alguien lo va a pagar muy caro —de la pantalla desapareció el torso del "Criminal del juego" y ante los ojos aterrorizados del detective, apareció la imagen de la cocina de su casa, y dentro de ella su novio, que sin saber que era vigilado, preparaba tranquilamente un platillo para la cena de esa noche.

—_Prokliatye!,_ ¿qué le piensas hacer?

—Yo nada —respondió el criminal, volviendo a filmarse— eso depende de que hagas las cosas como te las digo, ¿aceptas?

—… _da…_ —respondió Iván al fin.

—Excelente, bueno, el juego va así: dentro de esta bodega encontrarás 5 aparatos electrónicos encendidos —dijo suavemente— deberás encontrarlos y… dentro de uno de ellos encontrarás la llave que abre todas las puertas. El problema es: si abres el aparato equivocado, explotarás aunque no hayan pasado las 6 horas.

—¿Y cómo sabré cuál es el correcto?

—Buena pregunta detective: sólo digamos que ese aparato tendrá algo importante para ti, así que… piensa bien cuando los tengas —agregó— ah, por cierto, si quieres una pista para encontrarlos, simplemente… tu nombre tiene la respuesta —Iván asintió, memorizando todas las cosas que le habían sido dichas.

—¿Qué pasará cuando salga?

—Si sales de aquí… tu vida, la de tu novio y la de los 3 que has estado buscando estará a salvo; además, cuando salgas, me encontrarás, con un pequeño regalito para ti… —había cierto tono en su voz que le hacía pensar al ruso que no era nada bueno— entonces: apúrate —su imagen desapareció, siendo reemplazada nuevamente por la de la pareja de Iván, quien ahora sacaba algo del horno. Y junto a ella, un pequeño reloj de números rojos que comenzaba a contar de regreso desde "6:00:00"

—No te preocupes pequeño, saldré de aquí… —murmuró para el joven que no lo escuchaba.

De inmediato se puso manos a la obra, corriendo por los pasillos con rapidez, fijo a ambos lados por si veía lo que estaba buscando, o por lo menos escuchaba…

—"Tu nombre tiene la respuesta"… —se repetía una y otra vez sin comprender a lo que se había referido el otro; tan concentrado iba en sus divagaciones, cuando tropezó, con algo cilíndrico que estaba en el suelo— un grifo —se dijo en cuanto se levantó; lo tomó entre las manos: podría ser útil.

Fue en ese momento, cuando, levantando la mirada, vio a lo que se refería el criminal: en una de las cajas de madera del pasillo, una que apenas sobresalía de las demás, había una gran letra "V", pintada con brillante pintura roja; ¡A eso se refería!, debería entonces encontrar las cajas con las letras de su nombre.

El detective se levantó, acercándose a aquella caja. La trató de abrir, pero estaba fuertemente clavada; miró a su costado y se le ocurrió: tomó el grifo con el que había tropezado y golpeó la caja, que se abrió ante tal fuerza de una sola vez. Iván miró el interior: sólo había una pequeña cámara digital. Sin embargo, lo más interesante caía sobre la pantallita; una fotografía de un hermoso girasol era lo que se veía.

El ruso estiró la mano y tomó el aparatito, ¿cómo es que el otro sabía que a él le gustaban los girasoles?, bueno… ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que su criminal también lo investigara y al ser un detective, era más fácil encontrarlo. Se guardó entonces la cámara en el bolsillo y continuó buscando.

Durante las siguientes 5 horas 5 minutos, Iván logró (no sin frustrarse más de una vez) 3 objetos más: una pequeña pantalla portátil, con el fondo de un cálido día en la playa, un celular, con el video de un comercial de Vodka y por último un par de bocinitas que reproducían su canción favorita, una vieja danza rusa que le encantaba.

Había llevado cada uno de ellos hasta el lugar donde había despertado, pero por más que quiso buscar el último aparato, no lo encontró; su nombre no tenía más letras igualmente y… ¿dónde podría estar?

—¡¿Dónde?, ¿dónde está? —Dijo luego de mirar por vigésima vez el reloj de números rojos; sólo faltaban 15 minutos y a su mente no venía anda que pudiera ayudar. Vencido, se dejó caer en el suelo sucio de la bodega; ya le daba igual todo lo demás: moriría, ¡moriría!, y además no sabía lo que pasaría con su novio; ¿y si…— no debo pensar en eso —se dijo, tratando de controlarse lo mejor posible.

Miró los cuatro objetos que tenía; bien la llave podía encontrarse ahí, pero también podía ser que se encontrara en la caja que faltaba, aunque… a esas alturas, lo mejor sería arriesgarse… porque de cualquier manera, nunca lograría dar con el otro a tiempo.

—Pero ¿cuál será? —se preguntó tomando uno de ellos en sus manos: todos ellos tenían cosas que le gustaban: que le importaban también podría decir, pero, si tuviera que decidir entre uno de ellos ¿cuál sería?; se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo; sabía que moriría, no había otra opción, moriría solo y sería olvidado; las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, mientras el reloj le marcaba que quedaban solo 5 minutos… el reloj, ¡claro!

El detective se acercó a la pantalla, donde ahora, además de la temible hora de números rojos, aparecía su pareja, buscando algo en las alacenas de la casa, tomó la tubería que no había soltado en ningún momento, y la estrelló contra aquel objeto; de inmediato esta cedió y se rompió, partiéndose justo por la mitad. El timbre de una pieza de metal al caer al suelo le llegó a los oídos.

—La llave —se dijo mientras la tomaba; corrió con ella y con el grifo hacia una de las puertas, mientras se preguntaba por qué no había pensado en aquella pantalla, pues de cualquier manera, en ella estaba lo que más le importaba: su pequeño, su pareja…

Las manos le temblaban cuando tomó entre ellas el candado e intentó abrirlo; le costó de hecho mucho trabajo ensartar la llave dentro de la cerradura, pero se dio valor y la abrió. De inmediato un viento frío lo tomó por sorpresa, miró a ambos lados, sin saber exactamente si debía esperar algo más, aunque aparentemente no era así: se encontraba en un campo nevado, sin un solo árbol o helecho que lo cubriera; de hecho al alcance de su vista, sólo había dos cosas que rompían con la blancura del lugar: la misma bodega por la que acababa de salir y una pequeña chocita en frente.

Se acercó a ella sin perderse un solo detalle: tenía una chimenea a un lado del tejado a dos aguas, que estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. Desde el exterior se veían un par de luces de adentro, de manera que todo esto, componía un cuadro digno de una postal de navidad. Pero no detuvo a Iván por un momento siquiera: continuó despacio hasta la entrada de la casita; tomó el pomo con cuidado, aún tenía el grifo en su mano izquierda, por si necesitaba usarlo, pero si había explosivos adentro, seguramente no ayudaría de mucho.

A pesar de sus temores, la puerta se abrió suavemente, con un rechinido bajo; Iván la empujó con más valor hasta que esta estuvo completamente abierta, un aroma extraño llegó a él, mas lo que encontró dentro, no era lo que se esperaba:

Varios monitores con videos de su casa, del interior de la bodega, con fotografías de él solo o con su novio, daban muestras de que el criminal había estado ahí, al igual que un par de cómodos sillones y una cama adocelada en un rincón. Pero lo más curioso era la figura de un joven, quizás de no más de 25 años, que estaba en un rincón, sollozando aparentemente; su cabello era rubio brillante, completamente bien peinado. Al escuchar los pasos de Iván, el muchacho había levantado la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos azules*** completamente aterrorizados.

—N-no me haga da-daño… —comenzó a temblar el chico— e-él s-se fue; y…

—¿Se fue? —Gritó Iván, saliendo un momento de la cabañita y viendo, efectivamente, alguna huellas que se alejaban del lugar— _N-nyet… Nyet! _—Volvió a gritar con cólera, misma con la que volvió entrar tomo al joven por la ropa y lo levantó— ¿quién eres tú?

—Y-yo… ah… soy Eduard… E-Eduard Von Bock.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —Preguntó el detective, levantando el tubo, lo que hacía que el muchacho se asustara más.

—M-me trajo a la fuerza… —murmuró— desde E-Estonia…pa-pa… —de pronto un rubor coloreó sus mejillas; tembló y se quedó callado.

—¿Qué? —Insistió el ruso, haciendo llorar al otro. Pero el sonrojo del estoniano hizo que cayera en la cuenta de lo que se trataba. Sin borrar de su rostro el gesto furioso, soltó al muchacho— largo de aquí —ordenó sin mirarlo, sintiendo calor recorriendo su cuerpo y volviendo a percibir aquella fragancia.

—Pe-pero… —murmuró aterrado.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo!, ¡Vete de aquí! —Volvió a gritarle el mayor, pero Eduard se acercó.

—No puedo… di-dijo que si n-no lo ha-hacía, ma-mataría a mis hermanos… —contestó; Iván contempló la situación. Era salvar la vida de los hermanos de un joven al que ni siquiera conocía o salir a buscar al criminal (y encontrar a los tres jóvenes desaparecidos también, porque aparentemente el otro no había cumplido su promesa)

—No quiero hacerlo; no… ni siquiera tengo ganas… —repuso, tratando de que el muchacho se fuera, pero…

—No parece que sea así… —le dijo señalando su entrepierna. El detective bajó la mirada, para encontrarse sorpresivamente con que estaba excitado.

—_Prokliatye… _—maldijo en voz baja, cubriéndose con un brazo, sin comprender cómo había llegado a ese estado. El estoniano permanecía de pie, cerca de él, con una expresión suplicante que por un momento le recordó a Iván el rostro de su pequeño Matty; entonces aceptó— está bien, ¿_da_?; hazlo —respondió con voz firme; el muchacho volvió a temblar, aunque se veía un poco más aliviado.

Eduard se acercó vacilante al mayor y lo sentó con la cama que estaba en el lugar _"perfectamente predispuesta" _pensó el ruso, cuando el menor se inclinó justo frente a él, acariciando sus piernas, desde sus rodillas, subiendo poco a poco hacia la entrepierna, sin levantar la mirada, para no encontrarse con aquellos ojos violetas que lo intimidaban.

Iván soltaba suspiros bajos cada vez que el joven tocaba cerca de su miembro, que se levantaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos, imaginando que quien hacía "eso" era su adorado canadiense y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, se entregó a las caricias que el otro le prodigaba.

El estoniano levantó un poco más la gabardina del mayor, tomando con sus temblorosas manos el borde de los pantalones, abriéndolos despacio, liberando el miembro del ruso, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la gran extensión de éste. Lo acarició con la mayor firmeza que le fue posible y luego unió su lengua al juego; un fuerte gemido del mayor le indicó que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Lamía la punta de aquel miembro, bajando a ratos para recorrerlo completo, como su fuera un caramelo. Un movimiento en la mano del ruso, le indicó que quería más y dudando un momento, se metió a la boca la mayor parte de ese y empezó a succionar, a subir y bajar la cabeza. Los jadeos del otro eran más fuertes e incluso parecía que su miembro estaba más endurecido.

A sabiendas de lo que vendría después, el estoniano llevó su propia mano hacia abajo, desabrochándose los pantalones y bajándolos. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, sin despegar sus labios del pene del detective y cuidadosamente metió uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Cerró los ojos ante su propia intromisión, pero no hizo un solo gesto de dolor y siguió preparándose.

Mientras tanto, el ruso continuaba disfrutando de la oleada de placer; acarició los cabellos de su acompañante, extrañamente suaves: igual que los de Matvey, tan… Iván gimió alto una vez más y se vino, dentro de la boca del menor, éste cerró los ojos y tragó la mayor parte.

—Lo siento… —dijo secamente el detective, pero el muchacho negó, se puso de pie y se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama, dejando bien visible su trasero y su entrada, completamente lista.

Iván se levantó igualmente y a gatas se subió a la cama, poniéndose justo detrás del otro y justo después de abrirle un poco más las piernas, lo penetró lentamente, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco. Y ya adentro, buscó el miembro del menor con su mano y lo comenzó a acariciar, arrancándole unos fuertes gemidos.

—Muévete… por favor… —indicó poco después Eduard e Iván así lo hizo, saliendo casi por completo del cuerpo del menor, para después volver a entrar fuertemente— ¡Ah! —Gritó el estoniano, cuando sintió que la punta del miembro de Iván llegaba a una zona muy sensible dentro de su cuerpo. El ruso volvió a golpear ahí al darse cuenta y el vaivén se volvió más frenético. El menor se retorcía debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre y moviéndose hacia atrás para ser penetrado con más fuerza… el mismo aroma del principio invadió los sentidos de Iván, embotándolo…

****o****

Iván abrió los ojos bruscamente; se sentía algo cansado, pero por la luz que entraba por… alguna parte, se daba cuenta de que apenas el sol se estaba ocultando.

Se levantó al recordar lo que había pasado; miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en la cabañita; no había rastros del joven estoniano que había estado con él. El detective saltó de la cama al recordarlo. Miró su ropa: la gabardina estaba tirada a un lado de la cama; aún traía la camisa, pero estaba totalmente arrugada y sus pantalones… cubiertos de su semilla que se había secado sobre ellos.

Tomó la gabardina y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, logrando ocultar la mancha blanca que cubría su prenda; algo cayó entonces de esta y él se agachó para tomarlo: era un trozo de papel doblado. Con cuidado, desdobló la hoja y leyó su contenido. Una cólera de impotencia increíble iba surgiendo dentro de él a cada palabra que leía. Cuando al fin terminó, guardó aquel papelito dentro de la gabardina y golpeó una de las paredes de la cabaña, rompiendo dos de los tablones y provocándose sangrar.

Salió de ahí a tropezones y luego echó a correr por el campo nevado: tenía que alejarse de ahí.

****o****

El detective salió de la tina del baño; el agua estaba fría, pero era agradable sentir alo así de vez en cuando. Tomó la bata que colgaba siempre en el mismo lugar, a un costado de la bañera.

Cinco minutos más tarde, salió del cuarto del baño, con el cabello aún mojándole los hombros y la espalda. Se recargó en una pared, dentro de poco serían las 12 en punto y en piso de abajo, lo esperaba su novio, con la cena en la que tanto se había esmerado. Él no sabía nada: ni lo que pasó en la bodega de electrodomésticos, ni lo que sucedió en aquella casita, alejada de todo, ni lo que pasó más tarde, cuando Iván, luego de correr por casi una hora, había encontrado una carretera y un auto lo había llevado de vuelta a la ciudad.

Iván bajó las escaleras, sin cambiarse todavía; miró al canadiense, que esperaba sonriente en la sala, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha (para él) y una de Vodka en la izquierda (para Iván).

—_Spacibo_ —le sonrió suavemente el ruso al tomar su copa. Bebieron lentamente; Mate no le quitaba la vista de encima a su novio, como esperando que este dijera algo. Sin embargo, éste no lo hizo hasta después de acabarse su segundo trago, entonces se levantó y le dio un beso profundo al canadiense, que respondió gustoso a los labios del mayor— ¿Matvey quiere "jugar" un poco con Iván? —Le susurró en el oído, sonrojando al menor, pero este sonrió.

—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras —contestó con una sonrisa, abrazando el cuerpo del mayor, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Y mientras tanto; aún dentro del bolsillo de la gabardina del ruso, se hallaba cierto papel; escrito a puño y letra por el criminal que Iván había estado buscando:

_Querido detective:_

_Creo que ni tú ni yo nos esperamos nunca estar en estas circunstancias, pero las cosas resultan así… y ¿quién lo diría?, eres un excelente amante; mejor de lo que imaginaba… _

_Pero tampoco creía que fueras tan fácil de engañar; algo de lágrimas, temblores y ya; pero mientras te veo dormir y escribo esta carta, también acepto que me ganaste con lo de los explosivos: muy bien, estás a salvo y tu afortunado novio también. En cuanto a las víctimas; no te preocupes por ellas: la policía las encontrará, justo frente a la estación, sanas y salvas._

_Apuesto a que no nos volveremos a ver, pero si es así… resérvame un buen lugar en prisión._

_Atentamente:_

_Eduard Von Bock, _el Criminal de los juegos.

* * *

><p>Bueno… espero que les haya gustado (especialmente a <strong>Rebelde y Angelical<strong>) aquí mi intento de fic detectivezco y todo eso XD.

¡Hasta la otra!


End file.
